Sisters By Destiny
by myowndestiny
Summary: You probably all heard stories of us orphans getting taken care of, maybe adopted. But my story is different. Mine doesn't end after I'm 'adopted.' No, this one starts out average, but grows to show the struggles we went through to stay sisters forever.
1. Life With Miss Shadowcaster

Hey everyone! You probably don't know me, since this it my first fanfic(doesn't seem like it, right?), but I'm a normal girl who dreams of being an author sigh Anyway, since I love sappy stories, I decided to post this story about my Gaia orphan. I desperatly want her back, and I, well, you'll find out what I do about her being taken away in a few chapters. (As much as I love spoilers, I don't like to ruin the new parts of my own stories) but I will give you a hint: it involves sneaking around and a very angry Mrs. Cooper(if you don't know who she is, she owned the orphanage during this year's(2007) Christmas event). Well, see you later!

* * *

Life With Miss Shadowcaster

"Please! Just let me see her one last time!" the woman shouted. "I want to apologize! I didn't mean to send her back here!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Shadowcaster, but after they're sent back here, you can't have them back." Mrs. Cooper told her. I was watching from the doorway. We weren't aloud to talk to visitors unless they wished to help us, and even then we were only aloud to say certain things. I wasn't aloud to say so, but I really didn't like Mrs. Cooper or the orphanage. Of course, we had to pretend we loved it. Last time one of us said our true feelings, they got stuck on clean-up duty after one of Mrs. Cooper's drunk nights.

"Nitty! Come here!" Mrs. Cooper shouted at me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Cooper?" I stuttered, coughing nervously. I hoped she wouldn't yell at me for listening. She was absolutely horrible when she was yelling at us, and she was already mad about what the woman was saying.

"Nitty, this woman wishes to take you in." Mrs. Cooper said bluntly. I sighed in relief.

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper." I replied. I walked over to the woman, who was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Diana Shadowcaster. Your name's Nitty, right? It's Nice to meet you." The woman said cheerfully. Now that I was closer, I saw that she was really a tall girl, probably around 13 years old.

"Y-yes, Ms. Shadowcaster." I said back. From what I had heard, it sounded as if she had abandoned one of the orphans. It sounded like an accident, but you could never be too sure.

"Just call me Diana! Ms. Shadowcaster sounds too formal." She exclaimed. She smiled down at me, which was when I noticed her fangs.

_A vampire's taking care of me? _I thought, scared to death.

"Good-bye, Nitty." Mrs. Cooper said to me as we left. I heard her mumble "Hopefully neither of you come back."

"So, do you know a girl named Ronnie?" Diana asked. This caught me by surprise because Ronnie had been a bit of a bully, and I thought she had been adopted the day before.

"Yes, Mrs. Shad-I mean Diana. I knew her."

"Well, if you see her, can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, I wanted to adopt her, but I wouldn't be aloud to take care of orphans anymore if I did, so I was going to take her to the adoption center to find a family for her, but she ran off and that mean Mrs. **Pooper **accused me of abandoning her. That's what we were, um, talking about when you were listening to us."

"Y-you knew?" I said, afraid all over again.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Being a vampire has its advantages." She them muttered, "And disadvantages…"

"You're not going to bite me, are you?" I asked, bravely.

"Now, I don't bite humans, usually. I have it taken care of." she pointed to a spot on her upper arm where 2 bite marks were clearly visible. "Anyway, are you hungry?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"A little, but I can't eat your nutrition-packed food." I replied, no longer afraid of my new guardian.

"That's ok; we'll get you something on the way home. I don't eat what most people eat, either." Diana tried to wrap her short black hair around her finger. She glanced down at me and added, "Your lucky your hair's long; you shouldn't hide it under that hat. It makes you look like a cat, anyway." She stared at me for a few seconds before snapping her fingers and exclaiming, "That's your new nickname! Nitty the kitty. Original, I know." She laughed for a few seconds before noticing I wasn't joining her. She had a pretty laugh, though a little scary. "You don't have to be afraid; I already told you I don't bite." I just continued staring at her.

"Well, I see ya got yerself another orphan!" An old man shouted from somewhere behind Diana. She turned around and walked toward him.

"Hey, Logan. Yeah, I do have another orphan. I'm thinking about keeping this one, what do you think?" Diana said, leaning on the counter.

"I think ya should slow down on the spending', missy. Ya'll never have enough to get yer hair done the way ya've been spending' gold on these kids."

"My hair can wait, Logan." Diana shouted, standing us straight. "These kids need help. They've got all kinds of diseases and stuff. I'd have half a mind to report that place for child abuse!"

"Easy, Diana! Think of what the kid's thinking' right now."

Diana glanced at me and said, "What do you think, Nitty? Should we report Mrs. Cooper?"

"Oh, I don't think you should, Miss Diana, ma'am. Mrs. Cooper doesn't like us badmouthing the orphanage, so I'll surly get in trouble if you report her."

"Yes, but she won't be able to do anything, and we'll make it so none your friends get hurt." Diana then turned to Mr. Logan and said, "But that's another job for another day. I should really start taking care of Nitty first." She thought for a second, then added, "What would you like, Nitty?"

"Oh, I'd like some hardtack, if that's alright." I said, confused that someone was asking me what I wanted instead of just giving me something.

"Ok, I'll take 3 orders of hardtack, and one of every toy." Diana told the man. She pulled a few gold coins out of the pocket of her studded black pants and gave them to the man. She carried the things in a bag as we continued walking.

"Who was that man, Miss?" I asked, truly curious.

"Oh, that was Logan. He was sort of my first friend since I began fishing the minute I moved here. I suppose he's like that around everyone, but I like talking to him because I figure he's getting shouted at all day when the price of bait goes up, so having someone to talk to would be a nice break from the angry customers."

"Oh."

"Well, here's my place! It's not much, but I'm sure it'll be fine until we decide if you'll really be staying here." She walked over to her refrigerator and took out a raw steak. She through it on a plate, then took one of the hardtack pieces out of the bag and gave it to me. "Enjoy!" she said, "I hope you can eat real food soon."

"You eat raw meat?" I asked, completely oblivious to what she had said.

"Only for dinner. It still has the blood in it, so it helps get rid of my need for blood." She tore a piece of and slipped into her mouth. It looked disgusting, but I just sat on the floor and ate. I wanted to be polite.

I finished long before she did, so I sat and watched her eat. She looked up at me and then began walking over to me, smiling. "What's wrong Nitty?" she asked, stooping down to look into my eyes. Her breath smelled like a field of cows. It made me cough, though I may have coughed a little too hard, because her face then grew really worried. "Are you ok?" she asked, putting her hand on my forehead. Her dark brown eyes closed in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked, squeezing my toy cat. It was missing an eye, but at least I had been able to hide it well enough nobody took it.

"Nothing, it just takes a while for me to figure out if you have a temperature. How do you feel?"

"Well, I'm a little cold, but I'm always a little-"

"That's it!" she cut me off. "We're going back to the Fishing Hole right now and getting you some medicine."

"That's ok, miss, you don't need to. We orphans _always _feel cold."

"Yes, but you shouldn't feel cold now because the heat's on." she said, picking me up. "Besides, you need new clothes, too. You'll be more likely to be adopted if you look pretty. Maybe I'll fix your cat, too."

"You don't have to, I'll be ok." I said, squirming.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"N-nine." I stuttered, more out of cold than fear. But I had every reason to be scared, being carried around by a vampire.

"Just curious. Your as light as my 5 year-old cousin."

"Well, I was short to begin with, but most of us orphans stop growing soon after we come to the orphanage." Diana stopped suddenly after I said that.

"Yet another reason that place needs to be shut down!" She yelled, stomping the rest of the way. Her narrow eyes became even narrower through her anger.

Diana bought a brown bottle from the old man from before and gave it to me. I drank it, even thought it made me cough going down. "What was that?" I coughed before I slowly began feeling warmer. The feeling of warmth caught me by surprise, because I hadn't felt it for such a long time.

"It's medicine!" Diana said, smiling. Her fangs didn't scare me anymore. At least not _as much._

Next, we went to the Barton Boutique. "The shopkeeper may…surprise you." Diana told me before we went in. "I'd bring you somewhere else, but this place has the most casual-looking clothes, in my opinion."

"Um, ok." I replied, following her in.


	2. My New Life Begins

Hey guys. 2 chapters in one day, at least(one of the advantages of having the first part of the story types up)! Yeah, this is still only part 1. And by the way, see how 'friendship' is the first genre, and 'adventure' is the second? That's for a reason. It doesn't get actiony until part 3 (mostly. There are some minor, everyday action type things before that, just not real adventury ones.) I'm sorry I got you all worked up about the action part, but I have a time frame for when it'll be actiony. Judging by Mady-candi's publishing schedule(I remembered to mention I was writing for her net-paper, too. Right?) the actiony part will be full-printed on March 5 and will be put on in the shorter parts here whenever I can. But here's another hint: I still have Nitty right here!

Nitty: Unfortunatly. (joking)

* * *

My New Life Begins

"Hello, Diana. What can I do for you today?" a voice said. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a cat jumped down from the desk in front of the store and walked over to us.

"Hello, Rufus." Diana said, stooping down. Her knees cracked as she sat back on her heels. "How's Ian doing?"

"He's doing okay, I suppose." The cat said. I hid behind Diana, clinging to her black spaghetti-strap top. "But you didn't come to make small talk, did you? You never do. Now tell me, were you planning on buying something, or are you just going to look at clothes you don't think you'll ever afford as you usually do?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any clothes around Nitty's size." she told the cat. She pushed me in front of her. A rip in my tights caught on the studs in her pants, ripping them more.

Rufus stared at me for a few seconds, then replied, "I'm sorry, Diana, but I'm all out. In fact, I think your friend bought the last set a few minutes ago."

"Oh, that's ok. I was going to fix one of her toys, anyway. I guess I could fix her clothes, too." Diana picked me back up and carried me back outside.

"Have a nice day and come back soon!" the cat shouted before going back to the desk and taking a nap.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, staring up at her.

"Home, I guess." she said, "I'll fix your clothes, and then we'll go to sleep. It's getting late anyway." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we got back to Diana's house, she reached into a bag and pulled out a burlap sack. "I guess you can use this to sleep for now." she said. Then she went to her closet and pulled out a large t-shirt and gave it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, staring at it.

"I thought you could use in as a night gown and wear it while I fix your clothes. It's too big for me, anyway."

"Oh." Was all I said. I changed into the shirt, which reached my knees, and gave Diana my old clothes. She was sitting on her bed, surrounded by needles and colors of thread, fixing my cat.

"Here," she said, smiling, as she handed it back to me, "I fixed your cat while you were changing. Well, that's probably obvious, but yeah."

I sat on the floor, hugging my cat, watching her sew. It looked so interesting to me. The needle going in and out of the fabric and closing up all the holes. I sat there for hours, just watching, until Diana's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't have to stay up. I'll be fine." She told me, smiled down at me. I could tell she smile a lot. I laid down and closed my eyes, but I didn't fall asleep. Instead, I stayed up, thinking about things.

Suddenly, Diana's cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed a button. "Hey, Eve. What's up?" she said. She was silent for a few minutes, probably listening to her friend, then said, "I'm taking care of my orphan. You doing ok with yours? Seen any you may keep?" More silence. "I don't know. I told you what happened to Ronnie. It may be hard. I still cry every time I think of her." Silence for a few more seconds, then. "I'll give you an update on Nitty, that's her name, tomorrow. I've gotta finish fixing her clothes, anyway. Big day whether I keep her or not. See ya."

_She doesn't want me. _I thought, trying to hold back tears. I didn't want her to know I listened to her entire conversation. _She's just going to abandon me, just like Ronnie! I'll have to go back to hiding from Mrs. Cooper and trying to protect my kitty from that darned Mr. Raccoon. I thought she liked me. Why's she giving me up? _I fell asleep asking myself questions like that.

* * *

Sorry if it seems short. I like having the end slightly foreshadow the next chapter when it's the same part(that's how you can tell when I'm going to a new part.) Anyway, the next part is longer, and has the first hint of action. Promise. girl-scout hand sign(Yes, I'm a girl scout) 

Nitty: And just in case you don't believe it's really Diana posting this, try messaging her! She's just Dianashadowcaster. Couldn't you figuring out when she said her name as Diana Shadowcaster? Anyway, bye everyone! cute smile

Yeah, just message me! I don't bite. See ya!


	3. The Best Medicine

Hey, welcome back everyone! I'm finally caught up with the story! And I'm feeing sorry for you guys, so I'm going to have one or two fillers between major story parts. That way you guys don't gotta wait an entire month between parts. I'm also going to stop puting them all up at once, that way I can keep you guys in suspence. evil smile

Nitty: Oh crud. Diana's got the evil smile. rolls eyes

You've been really cocky since I ki-since you became my sister. What happened to the polite little thing I adopted?

Nitty: I'm still polite to other people... angel look

Anyway, here it is! The last manor part this month!

* * *

The Best Medicine

"Good morning, Nitty!" Diana said, hovering over me as she woke me up. I rubbed the last bits of sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Diana." I yawned. She handed me my clothes.

"Stay up late finishing them." She said proudly before adding, "Hopefully they still fit."

"They probably still do." I said, staring down at them. They had been a bit large for me to begin with.

"Well, go change! We've got a big day ahead of us!" Diana practically sang. Her smile was larger than usual, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yes, miss." I said, walking into the bathroom. Then memories of the night before flooded into my head. As I changed, I tried to think of the best way to tell her I didn't mind going back, even though I did.

When I came out, Diana was sitting at her table in a long black dress, fanning a cup of tea sleepily. I walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes. _This may be the last time I see them. _I thought sadly. I had so been looking forward to having a real home.

"Oh! Hey Nitty, I didn't see you." she smile, before my expression sank in. "What's wrong?" She asked, her face filling with worry.

"Nothing." I said, faking a smile. "I just came to say that I'm ready to be adopted now." Diana's eyes widened and than she looked at the floor.

"Oh, ok. There's a few errands I need to run first, but we'll get you there later." she refused to look at me, and this confused me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She just smiled.

"Oh, um, nothing. I don't mind, anything to make you happy, Nitty, my little kitty!" she exclaimed. She drank her tea and walked over to the door and slipped on a pair of red slippers. As she walked to the door, I had the feeling something was wrong, but I didn't know why.

The first place we went was the fishing hole. "I won't need these anymore, Logan. I'm giving up." She said, putting the bag of toys she had bought me on the counter.

"That's to bad. Li'l Nitty there seemed to like you." the old man said, taking the bag.

"Well it was her choice. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone for a few more years." she replied. We left before the old man could reply.

Next we went to a shop run by a woman with a tattoo and a belly button ring.

"What's wrong, Diana?" the woman asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Moira. I just came to say I didn't need those tights I ordered anymore." Diana replied.

"Oh, ok. Do you need anything else?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm just bringing Nitty to the adoption center now. Maybe I'll be in later." Diana left after that. Then we slowly made our way towards the adoption agency and the orphanage.

"Can we stop for a second? My legs are cold." I asked, rubbing my legs. _Why didn't she give my stockings back? _I thought. Suddenly, it all clicked. _She didn't want to send me back! She had ordered those stockings for me because she hadn't been able to fix mine!_

"Miss Diana?" I said, "You don't have to send me back if you don't want. I'll be more than happy to stay with you."

"No, it's okay Nitty. I know you'll be happier if you go back." I say tears fall to the ground.

"You don't understand! I don't _want _to go back! I just said I did because I thought _you _wanted me to!"

"Just go, Nitty! You don't need to make me happy! I don't want someone around who doesn't want to be!" she yelled at me. She turned around to face me as she did, I saw tears were streaming down her face.

"Miss…" I said, reaching my hand out.

"Just go, Nitty! You don't know how hard this is for me, you don't need to make it harder!" She fell to the ground because she was crying so hard, and I chose that moment to run. I didn't run back to the orphanage, though. Instead, I ran to the shop from before.

"Miss, I think there's something wrong with Diana. She started yelling at me, and she's sitting on the ground crying right now."

The lady, I think Diana called her Moira, walked towards me with her arms crossed. "Did you say anything to her?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I said she didn't need to send me back if she didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to begin with, but I said I did because I thought I heard her tell her friend she _wanted _to send me back. Did I say something wrong?"

The lady sighed. "Yes you did. There's been something wrong with her head ever since the mistake with Ronnie. Come on, I better go see if I can help."

"Wait, how do you know Diana?" I asked, looking up at her.

She turned around and said, "I know almost everyone in Gaia, but I know her pretty well because she use to ask me for fashion advice when she first moved here. I didn't say anything because I thought it was fun having some kid ask me for advice. Now she mostly comes in to talk about Ian, since she knows I'm friends with him. To tell you the truth, I think she has a crush on him. Not come on, before she freezes. She never had much common sense when it came to dressing for the weather."

"Come on, Diana. The kid didn't mean to make you sad. She just misinterpreted something you said." The lady said to Diana, who was still on the ground.

"Don't make excuses for her. I'll take her back if she really wants to." Diana sobbed.

Suddenly I got an idea. "Miss Diana, I'm sorry for making you sad. I really didn't want to worry you, and I'd love to stay with you." I said, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I don't think I'll ever find someone as nice as you. If you let me stay with you, I promise I'll stop listening to your conversations. I don't think I'll be able to live without you around." I let go to see a shocked look on her face.

"I'll just go now." the lady said, walking away. Diana and I just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Nitty." Diana said eventually, giving me a hug.

"So, I can stay with you?" I asked, hugging back.

"Oh course! Now come on, there's something I have to do first." Diana had an evil look in her eyes as she picked me up and began walking towards the orphanage.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"We're going to pay Mrs. Cooper a little visit so I can give her a piece of my mind!" she told me, walking up the hill.

"Hello, Diana? Here to abandon another little orphan?" Mrs. Cooper said as Diana put me on the floor. She didn't even wait for a replied before reaching out to grab my hand. And saying, "Come on, Nitty. You better come before she changes her mind."

"Don't touch her!" Diana yelled, stepping in front of me. "I wouldn't want a scumbag like you touching anywhere near her, but I thought you ought to have a warning."

"What are you talking about now, Diana?" Mrs. Cooper asked, rubbing her head.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends can call me that!" Diana yelled back. "And another thing! I don't think your treating these orphans very well! They have all sorts of diseases and they can't swallow real food without getting sick! I just thought you'd want to know that I'm reporting you to the authorities for child abuse!"

"Please don't!" Mrs. Cooper begged. "The orphanage is poor! We can't afford to take good care of them. We can't help it!"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop drinking, you'd be able to afford more things for them! Come on, Nitty. We're leaving!" Diana and I began walking away.

"Nitty, you liked it here, didn't you?" Mrs. Cooper said in the way that usually meant we'd be in trouble if we didn't answer the way she wanted us to.

"Don't lie, Nitty. You don't live here anymore. As soon as we leave these doors, you're unofficially going to be my sister." She stooped down and added, with a smile, "You sort of look like me, too!"

"Nitty!" Mrs. Cooper yelled in the warning tone again.

I was about to lie to make Mrs. Cooper happy, but something told me it was better to tell the truth.

"No, I didn't. We were almost always sick, and the food was disgusting." I yelled at Mrs. Cooper. It felt good to say all the things I had been thinking, but wasn't able to say. "I feel sorry for the kids that have to stay with you!" With that, I walked over to Diana and we left. I looked back as we left and I saw a looked of horror and surprise on Mrs. Cooper.

"Good job, Nitty! I would have never expected you to actually listen to me and tell the truth!" Diana said when we left. I stared up at her. "What's wrong Nitty? Scared of your big sis?" She bent down to my level, winking and flashing a pointy smile to show she was joking around.

"No, it's just…Moira said you have problems because of what happened with Ronnie. I was just wondering, do you need medicine or something? To make you better, mentally, I mean?"

Diana smiled again and pulled me over to her in a tight hug. "I already have the best medicine imaginable. Your better than any medicine, Nitty. That's why I want you as my little sister." I smiled into her shoulder, hugging her back. For the first time, I was needed.

* * *

hugs Nitty I couldn't have written this without you!

Nitty: Diana? Your sqishing me. I'm still small, remember?

Oh sorry. Anyway, I'll put a filler up in a few days. Depends on how long it takes to get an idea... Anyway, Bye everyone!

Nitty: cutely waves Bye! See you later! hugs kitty


	4. Fate Is Funny

Hey! Sorry it took so long to put the next chapter up. I was sort of preoccupied with moping because Madycandi isn't running her 'paper anymore. But now I'm happier than ever that I put the story on here. Not only Do I get to show the people reading it here a few small pieces of the story that I didn't feel like putting in the original(like this chapter), but I don't have to quite writing the story!

Nitty: C'mon, Diana! Just start the story!

Alright, alright. Hope you enjoy the first 'filler' chapter! And sorry that it's sort of sucky. This one was made up as I went along, but the chapters after this one will be better, I promise! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Fate is Funny**

"Nitty! I'm going to visit Eve, you coming?" Diana shouted. I jumped off the floor and ran right to her.

"Of course! It's not like we go anywhere else." I gave an evil smile. Actually, Diana took my a lot of places. A few days after my adoption, she took me caroling, and we went shopping a lot, since I had nothing. But I'd never been to her friend Eve's house. I knew that Eve had moved to Gaia a few weeks after Diana, and that they had been friends before then, and that she was taking care of orphans, too. But besides that, I wasn't sure. The closest I ever got to meeting her before now was answering Diana's phone once when Diana fell asleep watching TV.

Diana smiled at me as I slipped my coat and hat on. I was mostly use to her constant smile by now, but her fangs creeped me out a little when she was smiling for no apparent reason.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's just that Eve told me yesterday on the phone that she found a permanent orphan. I hope you two are friends!" She put her hands together under her chin and closed her eyes.

"Can we just go? I want to meet this mysterious 'Eve' girl your friends with."

"Okay, okay. Come on, Nitty. If your so excited, to meet my friends, then I won't make you wait." She opened the door, and slipped on a coat when a gust of wind blew in the door. Then, we were off.

"So, you're Nitty, huh?" a girl said, leaning against the door-frame of her house. This was, of course, Diana's friend, Eve. She was very pretty. She was skinny, and a bit shorter than Diana, but she had long black hair that I was sure Diana was secretly jealous of, being as Diana was saving up to have her chin-length navy blue hair changed to a long black 'do.

"Yup, this is Nitty! Isn't she adorable?" Diana said, kneeling down and squeezing me.

"Diana, stop! Your squashing me!" I yelled, pushing against her arms. It was sort of weird, living with someone as affectionate as Diana.

"Well, she seems nice." Eve said. It was obvious she was holding back a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her after Diana let go. She just stared down at me.

"You'll find out soon enough." Diana's friend told me. "Why don't you go play behind the house, you'll have a friend later." Diana stared at her friend, until Eve whispered something in her ear.

"Oh! I see!" Diana said, her eyes going round in understanding. She turned to me and added, "I'll be right out with you, Nitty. I want to meet Eve's new friend, first." The two of them went in the house, leaving me all alone outside. I just went around to the back of the large house. Eve's house was noticeably bigger than Diana's. I noticed a half-finished snowman as a door slammed. I just shrugged it off, and went to finish the snowman.

I walked toward the back door of Eve's house. I had been out here for half an hour finishing the snowman, and I was getting hungry for a lunch.

"Back inside already?" Eve said, smiling at me. I was a bit confused, but I figured I hadn't been outside as long as I had guessed.

"Can I have a sandwich or something?" I asked. Eve stared at me for a second. She looked really surprised for some reason.

"Sure, Nitty." she said, going to her fridge and taking out some meat and cheese. She put the delicious-looking slices between two slices of bread, then handed it to me. I ate it happily. It was a nice break from all the ramen Diana and I ate for lunch. Diana liked cheap, but good food. She figured the less we spend on food, the more we have for fun stuff, like movies and games and stuff.

"Hey, Nit-Nit! Liking the sandwich?" Diana joked, coming into the kitchen "You better enjoy it, 'cause it's ramen for breakfast and lunch, and whatever else is in the fridge for dinner as soon as we get home again!"

"Geez, Diana. What're you trying to do? Starve the kid?" Eve asked, leaning against a table.

"No, she gets plenty to eat. We just eat cheap, and spend largely." I nodded to Diana's comment, my mouth full of sandwich.

"Mom! Somebody finished my snowman, for some reason." an oddly familiar voice said. I nearly dropped my lunch(meaning the sandwich) when I saw who it was.

Standing in the doorway, with a face exactly the same as mine, was my old friend, Weepy. Apparently, she hadn't noticed me, because she kept staring at Eve with a confused expression. I could tell Diana was nearly cracking up over it.

"Weepy, I think you should look around the room. There's a visitor for you." Eve said, also looking as if she wanted to laugh.

Weepy looked around, then her eyes locked on me. "Nitty!" she gasped, running to me. I just opened my arms, ready to embrace my friend.

"Wow, Weepy! Imagine that! You got adopted by Diana's best friend!"

"Well, fate works in mysterious ways!" Diana said, smiling to herself. It was almost as if she planned it.

"Did you know about this, Diana?" I asked, a confused look on my face.

"Since I'm smiling, I suppose you'd think that, but no, I didn't. I just found out this morning when Eve called me. But we didn't know you were friends."

"Are you kidding? We're not just friends!" Weepy said, excitedly.

"We're _best friends_!" I finished. Diana just continued watching us. I could tell seeing me so excited made her happy.

"Hey Nitty, wanna play a little joke?" Weepy whispered evily.

"When do I _not _want to?" The both of us ran outside. We had played this joke before on Ms. Cooper, but never on someone who hadn't even known us a month. This was going to be fun.

"Diana!" I called from outside. Weepy giggled. We were standing on either side of the snowman. Diana walked out calmly and stared at us. She had her hands the pockets of her coat.

"What're you two doing?" she asked semi-suspiciously. Eve was standing behind her, obviously curious about what was happening.

Both of us smiled evily. "Which one of us is Nitty, and which is Weepy?" Weepy said, calmly. It helped a lot that our voices were so similar.

"You two are really evil, you know that?" Eve said. Diana just stared at us, sturying us for the smallest giveaway of which of us was which.

"I know." She finally said. She walked straight to me and picked me up. "I'm taking my midget home. See ya later."

"One put me down! And I'm not a midget!" I yelled. Eve and Diana laughed, obviously an inside joke of theirs, as Diana put me on the ground. "And second of all, how'd you know it was me?"

"Simple." Diana said, closing her eyes. "Your clothes may look the same, but they're not. Remember, Nitty, how I fixed your clothes instead of buying them? Well, if you look closely, you can see some human-error in the stitches. For instance, I messed up on the collar of your coat, since I never sewed anything puffy like that before."

"So, if you had waited till restock, we would have been _exactly _the same?" I asked kicking the ground.

"I told you, fate works in mysterious ways." Diana smiled, walking away. "See you guys later! Come on, Nitty." She added, without turning around. I ran after her. _Fate worked in another mysterious way. This one for the good. _I thought, _Fate put us together. But not even fate can separate us. I promise that. _After that thought, I switched them over to the cookies I was going to eat when we got home. I was especially thanking fate for putting me with someone with such good cookie-baking skills.

* * *

Now, I want to clear something up. When I first wrote the first chapter, I wanted to make Ronnie Nitty's best friend, but I found the story would flow better if Ronnie was sort of mean to Nitty and her friends, and was a bit jealous of Nitty because she was the one that I ended up keeping(that'll come in later). I changed it, so our newer readers wouldn't have known that if I didn't say so, but since I know we have a few readers who read it before the edit, so I wanted to clear up any confusion. We'll be back to the chapters that were originally longer tomorrow. Bye!

Nitty: See ya, everyone! Hopefully, Diana won't wait a week before posting the next one like she did after finishing this chapter!


	5. The Decision is Made

I'm so sorry I didn't post anything for so long! I know I said 'tomorrow', but I kept forgetting! You'll have to forgive my forgetful and procrastinating nature!

Nitty: What'd I tell you? You forgot! Again!

You know, you could have reminded me.

Nitty: :blinkblink: Your right I could have. Dang it! I'm sorry.

S'okay. I'm sure the viewers will forgive us!

* * *

The Decision is Made

"How many days now, Diana?" I asked, skipping down the street. Since it was an unusually warm day, I had left my hat at home. My black ponytail flopped against my back as I hopped along.

"3 more." she sighed from behind a large bag. "But why are you so excited? You know you're not getting anything." She smiled, her vampire teeth shining slightly.

"Oh, Diana! Stop joking around." I said, stopping and turning to face her. "Besides, just knowing I have a home now is gift enough. I don't actually need anything else." I smiled, my small black eyes meeting her tired, brown ones. She wiped her forehead, and sat on a bench.

"I wish it were just a few degrees lower." she said, putting her bag beside her. "Then maybe it'd snow instead of torturing us with threats of a green Christmas." She laid her head back, closing her eyes. I sat beside her, wishing she'd get out of this slump. She had been a little sad since Christmas neared, because since my adoption wasn't official, she didn't know if I'd be able to stay.

"It's ok, Diana!" I said, hugging my sister, "I'm sure it'll snow. Then we can go sledding! And make a snowman! And throw snowballs at Weepy!" I had a feeling an evil glint went through my eye at that moment. Weepy was one of my best friends, but we had always had fun teasing each other, even at the orphanage.

"That's why I love you Nitty." Diana said, hugging me back, "You always look on the bright side, even when I don't." A familiar sadness went through her eyes, even though she tried to hide it behind a smile.

"Don't worry! We'll be together forever! Remember, sisters stay together forever!" I looked straight into her eyes, determined to cheer her up. After staring back for a few seconds, a laugh finally escaped her lips.

"Right you are, Nitty, right you are." she said. "Now come on. We need to get home and eat." She held her bag in one, and picked me up and carried me in the other arm.

I liked being carried because, after living at the orphanage so long, it showed me that it was still possible for someone to love me. But as I heard Diana give a barely audible grunt, I realized I was growing. For a second, I was sad. If I was growing, Diana wouldn't be able to carry me for much longer. But then I realized that it was a good thing.

"Diana! Put me down for a second!" I said, happily. She put me down, a freak out look on her face. "Ok, do I look different in any way from when we met?" I stood up as tall as I could.

Diana put her hand on her chin and thought deeply. "Well, for one thing, your clothes aren't at tattered anymore…"

"No duh! You fixed them yourself!" I said to her, laughing. She smiled back.

"And than, of course, your not wearing your hat or carrying Kitty." she said, cocking her head to one side and looking at the sky, like the answer was going to fall down and splatter onto her face. "But besides that, I don't see anything."

I thought deeply. How could I tell her without just coming out and saying it. "Ok, close your eyes and put your hand at the height you remember me as being." I said. Hey, it was worth a shot.

After she put her hand down, I walked over to her and said, "ok, now open your eyes and compare it to how tall I am."

She stared at her hand, then remarked "Hey, you grew an inch or two!" She poked my in the stomach, then added, "I thought you were a little heavier, but I thought it was because you were a little chubbier from eating real food." We both giggled.

"Yeah, I probably am a bit chubbier, too." I said, hugging myself around my middle. "My clothes have felt a little tighter, lately." I smile up at the girl that adopted me as a sister. She was, once again, deep in thought.

"Hey, Nit's. You don't mind hangin' with Eve and Weepy one more day, do you?" she asked, "I have to, uh, see how much that kimono I've had my eye on is. You can never tell how much things are from day to day, with these Christmas sales and everything."

"Sure, I don't mind. I still have a few more tricks I want to try out on Weepy." I rubbed my hands together Diana smiled.

"Don't pull TOO many tricks on him. I don't want Eve complaining to me." Diana laughed.

"Fine…" I sighed.

Soon after, we arrived at our house. It was small and a little depressing, but it was home. It was one room, with purple walls and carpet, containing a bed, refrigerator, stove, table, a chair, and a box. Diana sat on the both, letting me use the chair, when we ate. The walls had a poster and a clock, and the floor was littered with my old orphan toys. The depressing part was how small and plain it was.

"Can we redecorate the house sometime?" I asked Diana.

"Maybe when it's bigger. I arranged it so it would leave as much room as possible. When we have more room, we can arrange it differently. " As she was talking I looked around. The stuff felt closer together, and then I say why. There was a large space near Diana's bed that was empty.

"Hey, why's that space empty?" I asked, pointing. I thought I saw a look of shock in her eyes, but I must have imagined it.

"What kind of ramen do you want?" Diana asked, like she hadn't heard me. She reached atop the fridge ad took down a box of ramen packets. "I'm thinking oriental myself. Or maybe shrimp…"

"Beef, please." I said, sitting on my chair. I wanted to think instead of eat, but Diana made me eat three meals every day so that I had a chance of being normal sized.

Diana put the ramen in pans, added water, and put them on the stove. She acted more like a mother than a 13 year old. I felt it was probably because of me, but figured she had probably done this kind of stuff before, since she lived alone.

I put my head on my arms and thought, listening to Diana hum as she made the ramen. I wanted to get her something special for Christmas, but didn't know what. I didn't have any money, except for a few coins I got from Weepy in a bet. I doubted you could get much for 5 gold. I thought of maybe getting her the shoes that went with the kimono she wanted, but had a feeling they cost a lot more then I had.

"Here you go!" Diana said, interrupting my thoughts. She put a bowl of ramen in from of me, and sat on her box to eat hers. I could tell by the smell that she had decided on shrimp.

"Diana, if you could have anything in the world for Christmas, what would it be?" I asked, leaning on my hand.

She stared at me, then replied, "I want you to stay here forever. But that's already happening, so I guess I got my wish." she ate a bite of her ramen, then continued, "But I think your asking what you can _buy _for me. Truthfully, I don't want you to buy something for me because I think you should experience your first Christmas away from the orphanage by only _receiving _presents, not giving them, because I doubt you got much stuff at the orphanage that wasn't taken away. But if you really want to buy me something, I'll give you some money and you can buy something while I'm shopping tomorrow. I know most of the shopkeepers, and trust them enough to watch you. I also trust that you know you can go to Moira or Logan if someone's after you or you need help with anything. I'm not really sure about Rufus. A cat couldn't do much if someone tried to kidnap you…" She thought for a second, then said, "So, what do you think?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could, and slowly told her, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you for trusting me." Then I jumped from my chair and hugged her. She hugged me back, of course.

"Just be careful." She whispered into my hair, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened." I just smiled into her shoulder. I could always count on Diana to say something beautiful.

* * *

I'll TRY to remember to update again tomorrow. Nitty, try to remind me, please!

Nitty: Fine, fine. I'll try to remind you.

And by the way, please review! Reviews often give me a wake-up call to update, since I then know someone is reading. Anyway, see you tomorrow! Hopefully.


End file.
